What Happened?
by SoMuchToHide
Summary: Smitchie was going great, they both were nearly inlove.Until here enter Chelsea Collins.Three Part One Shots.First One Shot


She flipped her phone open and searched the contacts. When she got the contact she needed she pressed a button. She then put the phone next to her ear.

"Hey babe."She greeted with a smile on her face while facing the ceiling, lying on her bed on her back.

"Hey."He simply replied.

"How have you been?"

"Oh fine. This and That. Look Mitchie I'm kinda busy I'll get back to you okay?"

"Yh-"But before she could continue he had shut the phone on her.

She frowned and stared at her phone for a few seconds before slamming it down onto her bed and sighing. Where had they gone wrong?

Everything at Camp Rock was like a movie well felt like all her dreams had come true. Her and Shane had become a couple after the final jam.

They had been great and very nearly in love."So then what had changed?"She asked herself.

* * *

**While with Shane**

He shut his phone and shook his head while giving out a sigh.

"Was that her again?"Nate asked sarcastically"She barely rings."He rolled his eyes.

"I know. And she means good but it's kinda-"

"Annoying."Nate finished off.

"And does she mean good?"Jason asked.

"Yh of course she does."Shane made up excuses for her.

"No maybe she did before. But maybe she's like all the others. Using us but mainly you for fame."

"No Mitchie's not like that!She's different!"Shane defended her.

"You so sure?"Nate asked.

"I mean before she was different and not using us. But once she got a taste and started hanging out with Chelsea Collins she started acting like a snob and wanting so much and always wanting to be with you and using up our time."

"Also showing up, ringing you using any excuse to be seen with us."

"Yh but you know-"

"Know what?Shane. What?"Jason asked giving him a look.

"It's not just her. It's me."He whispered out quietly staring ahead of him at the pool thinking back to the day his and Mitchie's relationship had changed.

* * *

2 Months Ago

"Woops."Shane stepped back to see a beautiful brunette stare up at him with her chocolate brown eyes filled with innocence.

"Sorry."They both said at the same time."Sorry."They both said again at the same again.

They stopped to give out a laugh.

"Sorry."He began.

"It's ok. It's me I am such a Klutz."She said before turning away and running off.

Shane stared after her. Something in him wanted to get to know her. Be her friend. He was attracted to her. Something he hadn't felt since he'd met Mitchie.

Mitchie. He shook his head. His loving girlfriend. His supposed" love" as the newspaper printed.

But if Mitchie and Him were in such a good relationship why was he having such feelings towards this brunette?

It meant something.

Shane's phone rang."Speaking of loving girlfriends."He mumbled.

He flipped it open.

"Hey babe."Mitchie greeted with a sugary sweet tune.

"Hey."

"So How is that lame party going?"Mitchie asked with a attitude.

Shane sighed. Since when did she have a attitude in her tone?

"It's going fine."He answered his eyes wandering over to the brunette who was laughing with some men in suits.

"Sorry I couldn't make it."She said softly.

Shane's face suddenly brightened. She sounded like the old Mitchie once again.

"I had to go shoe shopping with Chels!You know I couldn't blow her off."She explained with a attitude.

Shane's face fell. He rolled his eyes.

Before he could even reply Mitchie had said bye and shut the phone on him.

"Yh you can blow off your boyfriend but not the Chelsea Collins, biggest Brat known to mankind."He grumbled out frustrated with Mitchie and the way she was acting since she had met Chelsea or since everyone had found out they were dating.

His ears perked up when he heard laughter followed the sound to see the Brunette once again.

He went and sat down on the chairs on the side. He could almost be invisible.

His eyes never leaving her.

His mind drifted,.His Parents had forced him to come here tonight. No one could come for good reasons but when he'd asked Mitchie just to hang out she'd laughed in his face and left him embarassed. She had called it lame and that why couldn't he take her somewhere better. Like how Chelsea Collins boyfriend did. He rolled his eyes. Chealse Chelsea Chelsea was all Mitchie talked about nowadays. She might as well date Chelsea god. Eww. But could happen.

"Hey you okay?"The brunette came up to him and sat next to him.

"Yh."

"If you're so okay why are you sitting down looking so gloomy and broody or is that who you are?"She asked playfully.

"Oh yh that's me."He rolled his eyes.

She gave out a laugh.

"What happened parents dragged you out here?"

"Yh if you mean dragged literally. You?"

"Same. Dad dragged me out, couldn't say no to him. Parents huh."She said with a smile.

"Yh parents."And for the first time that evening Shane cracked a real smile.

"It's not so bad. You could get as many soda as you want."She wriggled her eyebrows.

"I can get as many as I want back home."He retorted.

"Well some of us don't have that pleasure."She stuck out her tongue.

"Just cos she had too many she got ill or got so hyper she ended up..that story's best left unsaid."She finished off embarrassed.

"What. What did you do?"

"Hey. It's not what I did. It's what the Coke. The beautiful coke done to me."

He looked at her incredulously before bursting out laughing she soon joined him.

She looked around to see a man signalling her to come back.

"Well, that's my cue. Got to Go. Bye."She said getting up and offering him a smile.

"Bye."He replied back with a smile.

She ran up to her dad and he watched her soon disappear,

"Oh crap!I didn't even get her name!Woah wait a minute. Mitchie. Earth to Shane Mitchie."He said to himself.

"I'll never see her again. What are the chances?!She's just a girl. Mitchie's my girlfriend."He reasoned.

So why did he feel so guilty. He hadn't thought of Mitchie once while talking toher. If Jason was here he'd be talking about signs and what not. Shane rolled his eyes,

After the encounter with that brunette all Shane could think of was her. All the time her. Only her.

He didn't even know her.

* * *

"SHANE!!"Jason yelled."Where's your head at?"He asked.

Shane shook his head to get him out of his trance. And yet again here he was with her on his mind.

"Well, it's definitely not Mitchie. So where is it at?"Nate asked with a smile and a eyebrow raised.

"N-N-N-Nowhere."He stuttered out turning red.

"OMG!You're like turning red!That's never happened before!"

"Gosh. Jason must you be such a girl!"Nate said rolling his eyes.

"So any ways back to you Shane-"Nate began catching Shane's attention.

"When are you going to realise the obvious and break up with Mitchie?"

"Guys!Honestly. Me and Mitchie are fine and yh we're fine."

"Fine?Not good or happy?"Nate asked picking up on Shane's words.

After getting no response from a now silent Shane Nate changed the topic.

"So we're going to Camp in a month right?"

"Camp Rock!Yay!WE ROCK!CAMP ROCK!!"Jason exclaimed.

Nate rolled his eyes while Shane shook his head.

**This is like a three part one shots..leading up to the camp story..=)**

**Review please...**


End file.
